Unwell Demyx
by Demyx's waterbaby
Summary: Demyx has been acting very strange lately and Axel's trying to figure out what. [AkuDemy oneshot songfic] rate for mild [censored] language and a bit of naughtiness at the end[AXD]


Unwell Demyx

Axel was walking down one of the hallways in the castle. He plugged his ears as he walked by Demyx's room. Demyx was always playing his sitar, and usually at a volume that Axel couldn't bear. But when Axel walked by Demyx's room, he was surprised music wasn't blaring through the walls. Axel unplugged his ears and opened the door a crack.

Demyx was playing the sitar alright. But it wasn't loud and fast like he usually played it. It was the saddest thing he ever heard. Demyx's expression fit along with the music. Water clones swerved around him in a very slow manner.

Axel had never seen Demyx like this. Usually, he was happy and annoying. Today, he was sad-looking. That was when Axel saw Demyx do something he never saw him do before in his life. Tears streamed down Demyx's cheeks and stained his face.

Axel backed up against the wall and covered his mouth to hold in a gasp. Now he _**really **_knew something was wrong with Demyx. Demyx had always done unusual things before. But crying wasn't one of them. Axel cracked the door open a little more and peeked his entire head in.

"Demyx?" he asked. "Are you ok?"

The depressed blonde looked up at the pyromaniac. His expression quickly changed from sadness to anger.

"What do you want?" he asked fiercely.

"Demyx," Axel asked again, "Is everything alright?"

"What do you care?" Demyx asked.

"I was just curious," Axel said. "I just heard your music and I just wanted to-"

"Get outta my room," Demyx said blankly.

"What?" Axel asked.

"You heard me," Demyx said irritably, getting up off his bed and walking up to Axel. "Get out of my f(beep)ing room!"

Axel stared at him, shocked.

"What'd you just say to me?!" Axel asked in astonishment.

"I SAID TO GET OUTTA MY F(beep)ING ROOM YOU SON OF A B(beep)CH!" Demyx yelled out, creating a flurry of dangerous waves.

And with that, Axel ran out of the room. When he got into the kitchen with the rest of the Organization, he immediately blurted out,

"Guys, we have a MAJOR problem!"

Axel sat down with the rest of the group.

"What's going on?" Xigbar asked.

"It's Demyx," Axel said.

Everyone groaned.

"What about Demyx?" Marluxia asked, very annoyed that he had to talk about the Melodious Nocturne.

"Well," Axel said, "He isn't himself."

"What do you mean?" Zexion asked.

"I mean he's completely lost it," Axel continued. "Today when I was walking by Demyx's room, he wasn't playing his sitar loudly like he always does. When I peeked in, he looked so sad. His music was completely depressing, and when he stopped, he started _**crying**_."

Everyone in the room gasped.

"Oh my God," Saix whispered.

"Yeah," Axel continued. "And when I asked him what was wrong, he completely drove me away with the F-bomb and threatened me with those dangerous waves of his!"

Everyone spat out whatever drink they had.

"WHAT?!" they all blurted out in unison.

"True story," Axel said, taking a sip of his coffee.

"Oh man," Xaldin said, "This _**is **_serious!"

"What was your first clue?" Larxene asked sarcastically.

"I wonder what's wrong with him," Roxas thought out loud.

"Maybe someone should go talk to him," Luxord suggested.

"Well it's not gonna be me, that's for sure," Axel said.

"Maybe _**I **_should talk to him," Zexion suggested.

A few minutes later, everyone was sitting around the table, bored. A big explosion from upstairs shook the whole castle and knocked everyone into full consciousness. Zexion walked into the room soaking wet. He spat a stream of water from his mouth.

"Do NOT go in there!" he warned.

"What happened?" Roxas asked.

"Demyx happened," Zexion said, "That's what. When I tried to interrogate him, he got all mad and stuff and blew up."

"That would explain why you're wet," Saix pointed out.

"No. Really?" Larxene asked sarcastically.

"What are we gonna do about this?" Axel asked.

The faint sound of glass breaking pierced into the room.

"What was that?" Luxord asked.

Everyone looked at each other before rushing upstairs. They busted the door open to Demyx's room and gasped at the sight. Beer bottles were scattered all over the floor and on the bed was a _**very **_drunk Demyx.

"Demyx?!" everyone asked in unison.

Demyx lifted his head from his pillow and looked at everyone.

"Hey guys," he said drunkenly. "Wassup?"

"Demyx?" Axel asked. "Is that _**you**_?!"

"Yeah, it's me," Demyx said, staggering to his feet as he got off the bed.

"When did _**you **_start drinking?!" Axel asked in shock. "You're not an alcoholic!"

"Who not I'm says?" Demyx asked, mixing up his words.

"Demyx," Axel asked fiercely, "What's gotten into you? Crying, swearing, drinking, it's just not you!"

"Maybe I wanna try somethin' new!" Demyx blurted out.

"Why would you wanna try _**this**_?!" Axel shouted. "It's not good for you! And if you're not careful, it might even kill you!"

Demyx glared at him for a few seconds before losing his balance. Axel caught him before he hit the ground. Demyx started feeling nauseas.

"I don't feel so good," Demyx said faintly.

Demyx leaped out of Axel's arms and ran into his bathroom.

He knelt down and threw up in the toilet. Everyone couldn't help but stare at him. Demyx wiped his mouth and tried to stand up after his puking fit.

"You ok, Dem?" Axel asked.

"Mm hmm," Demyx muttered.

He flushed the toilet and stumbled back into the room. Demyx stared at Axel again. Axel waved his hand in front of Demyx's face. Demyx nudged his face into Axel's chest, causing him to jump back.

"What are you doing?!" Axel asked in shock.

"Huh?" Demyx asked, not really paying much attention.

A few other members started snickering. Axel shot them a death glare. They took the hint and ran out of the room. Axel was upset to turn around and find Demyx drinking another bottle of beer on his bed.

"Demyx!" he scolded. "What'd I just tell you about drinking?!"

"I dunno," Demyx said, belching. "When'd you get here?"

Axel sighed and smacked his forehead. He walked up to Demyx and snatched the bottle out of his hand.

"What gives?" Demyx asked.

"Your health," Axel replied. "That's what. Demyx, what's been goin' on with you?"

Demyx didn't answer, but instead just rolled over and started drooling on his pillow. Axel figured he passed out. He sighed and started picking up all the bottles around the room. He looked for a stash in the room. He found a bunch in the closet.

He took those and left the room. He disposed of the bottles and went back in the kitchen with the rest of the Organization.

"How's he doin'?" Zexion asked, wringing water out of his hair.

"He passed out," Axel said.

"I still don't understand why he's doin' this to himself," Xigbar said.

"Neither do I," Axel said. "But we gotta figure out what before he does something he'll _**really **_regret."

The rest of the night was spent trying to think of why Demyx was drinking and being…..un-Demyxish. Demyx was out cold for most of the night. He woke up a little while after midnight. He observed his surroundings and turned his light on.

"What happened last night?" he asked himself.

He felt he couldn't go back to sleep and just turned the TV on. He sat in front of the TV until dawn. Axel woke up a few hours later. He decided to check up on Demyx. He yawned as he walked down the hallway.

He knocked on Demyx's door and said,

"Demyx? You up?"

"Come in," Demyx said.

Axel thought he heard sobs coming from Demyx. When he opened the door, Demyx was sitting in front of the TV with a pillow in his arms as tears ran down his cheeks.

"Demyx," Axel asked, "What's wrong?"

Demyx was gasping for breath as he sobbed so many times he couldn't answer. Axel sat down next to him. Demyx was watching a dramatic romance show of some sort.

_So _that's_ why he's crying_, Axel thought.

Even though he _**thought **_he knew what was wrong, he had no idea.

"What is this?" he asked.

"It's called 'End of the Line'," Demyx said, still sobbing. "It's a yaoi film about this guy who's head-over-heels for this other guy, and he gets rejected because the guy he loves isn't gay."

Demyx put his face in Axel's chest and sobbed harder. Axel still didn't understand why this upset Demyx, but he tried to be compassionate.

"It's ok," he said softly as he stroked Demyx's back.

Demyx tried to calm down. He stared up at Axel.

"Come on," Axel said, "Let's go get breakfast. You looked starved."

Demyx wiped his face on his sleeve and followed Axel out the door. When they got to the kitchen, Demyx just grabbed an apple and sat down.

"You only want an apple?" Axel asked.

"Mm hmm," Demyx said softly as he took a bite.

Axel gave Demyx a weird look and pulled something out of the fridge. When Axel sat down to make his breakfast, Demyx put his apple down.

"You're not gonna finish it?" Axel asked.

"It _**is **_finished," Demyx said.

He pointed to the apple. Axel turned it around and saw the letters A-X-E-L eaten across the side.

"Huh?" he asked.

Demyx rested his head in his palm and rubbed his index finger around on the table. Axel was stumped. Why did Demyx bite his name on it?

"I'm gonna go back upstairs," Demyx said getting up.

"Ok," Axel said softly.

Axel heard music playing after a while. Demyx must've been playing his sitar. But, it was still slow and mellow like the day before. Out of curiosity, he went upstairs and peeked into Demyx's room. Demyx had made a couple of water clones.

Axel was able to tell one of them was of Demyx. But the other one looked different. It was still forming. Axel saw the other one was a clone of him. The two clones were moving closer and closer to each other.

Axel was confused. _**Very **_confused. That was when he saw the two clones' heads lock together as their arms wrapped around each other.

_What the_-? Axel thought.

Demyx had started crying again when the clones' heads locked together. Axel could've sworn the clones were kissing. But why would he make two clones of them kiss? The two faded away as Demyx stopped playing. He put his sitar to the side and got up.

Axel gasped in fear, afraid he was going to be caught, and ran off. He found the rest of the Organization in the kitchen, again, reading something. They seemed to be reading something funny since they were laughing.

"What're you reading?" Axel asked.

"We found Demyx's diary," Marluxia said.

"Demyx has a diary?" Axel asked.

Just then, said blonde came into the room and pulled some soda out of the fridge.

"Hey Demyx," Larxene asked teasingly, "Got any plans for tonight?"

"No," Demyx said, confused.

Everyone started snickering again, but Axel and Demyx had no idea why. Then everyone started chanting softly, and getting louder,

"Axel and Demyx sitting in a tree

K-I-S-S-I-N-G!"

Demyx spat out his soda and started coughing.

"What?!" he blurted out.

Then Luxord, still snickering, began reading from a page,

"Dear Diary,

Today I watched a yaoi film called 'End of the Line.' It was one of the saddest movies I ever watched because it reminded me so much of my dream relationship with Axel. It made me afraid Axel would say 'no' if I asked him out or anything. But maybe he might say 'yes' if he would give me a chance. It would be the greatest moment of my life."

Demyx gasped and dropped his soda. Everyone laughed, but Axel stared compassionately at him. Demyx covered his face as he ran out of the room.

"Demyx!" Axel called after him. "Wait!"

"Don't leave your boyfriend here!" Xigbar yelled out teasingly.

"SHUT UP!" Axel yelled, creating flames behind him.

Everyone stopped laughing.

"What the hell's wrong with you people?!" Axel asked in anger. "How would _**you **_like it if someone made fun of you if _**you**_ were queer?!"

And with that, he turned around and ran off after Demyx. When Axel got up to Demyx's room, he wasn't there.

"Demyx?" Axel asked, looking around the room.

He checked everywhere. He almost tore the entire castle apart just to find his admirer. Axel found a note on Demyx's bed. After reading the note, he was filled with sadness and rage.

"I hope you're all happy!" Axel yelled as he got back downstairs. "You're ridiculing drove him away!"

"What do you mean?" Saix asked. Axel read the note aloud,

"Dear everyone,

I'm sorry I'm an outcast to your eyes. I guess it's my fault I was born imperfect. So you don't have to worry about me sleeping with you, I ran away. I never liked any of you anyways. Any of you expect Axel. He'll be the only one I'll miss. And I'm sure he'll miss me too.

Signed,

The Melodious Nocturne, Demyx."

Everyone gasped.

"Happy?" Axel asked again. "He's gone! Now I'm gonna go look for him. And when we get back, I expect every single one of you to be welcoming towards him!"

So Axel left and searched for a few hours before he went into town.

"Demyx!" he yelled out occasionally.

He tore the town apart, desperately looking for his friend.

"Where are you?!"

He slumped onto the ground in a sobbing heap.

"Where could he be?" he whispered.

He heard music and singing.

"Demyx?" Axel asked.

When he found where the music was coming from, he found Demyx singing,

"Do you ever feel like breaking down?  
Do you ever feel out of place?  
Like somehow you just don't belong  
And no one understands you  
Do you ever wanna runaway?  
Do you lock yourself in your room?  
With the radio on turned up so loud  
That no one hears you screaming

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

Do you wanna be somebody else?  
Are you sick of feeling so left out?  
Are you desperate to find something more?  
Before your life is over  
Are you stuck inside a world you hate?  
Are you sick of everyone around?  
With their big fake smiles and stupid lies  
While deep inside you're bleeding

No you don't know what it's like  
When nothing feels all right  
You don't know what it's like  
To be like me

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life

No one ever lied straight to your face  
No one ever stabbed you in the back  
You might think I'm happy but I'm not gonna be okay  
Everybody always gave you what you wanted  
Never had to work it was always there  
You don't know what it's like, what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like

To be hurt  
To feel lost  
To be left out in the dark  
To be kicked when you're down  
To feel like you've been pushed around  
To be on the edge of breaking down  
And no one's there to save you  
No you don't know what it's like  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life  
Welcome to my life"

The crowd cheered and threw munny to him. Axel dug through the crowd and tried to get to the front.

"Demyx!" he yelled out.

"Axel?" Demyx asked.

Demyx tripped as he tried to back up. Axel helped him up.

"I was so worried about you!" he exclaimed as he wrapped his arms around the blonde.

"Axel?" Demyx said softly again.

Demyx pushed Axel off him.

"What're you doing here?" he asked.

"I wanted to find you," Axel replied.

"Why?" Demyx asked. "Aren't you disgusted by me? Aren't you afraid you'll wake up naked with me in your bed?"

"Of course not," Axel said. "I love you."

Demyx was shocked.

"W-what?" he asked.

"I love you," Axel repeated.

Axel wrapped his arms around Demyx again and pressed his lips against Demyx's. Demyx closed his eyes and wrapped his arms around the pyromaniac. They broke away after a few minutes.

"Thanks Axel," Demyx said softly.

"Come on," Axel said, "Let's go home. Everyone's waiting for you."

"They're waiting to mock me, aren't they?" Demyx asked.

"No," Axel said. "They're waiting to apologize to you."

Demyx smiled. So the two went back to the castle. And just as Axel promised, everyone was waiting for Demyx. He still felt a little nervous.

"It's ok," Axel reassured.

"We're sorry we made fun of you," Zexion said.

Everyone else apologized with him.

"Thanks guys," Demyx said.

"So," Marluxia asked, "Do you two really have……'feelings' for each other?"

Axel and Demyx nodded and kissed each other again.

"Now if you'll excuse us," Axel said, "I think we have some 'business' to attend to."

Axel and Demyx snickered and ran upstairs.

"So," Luxord said, "Who's up for a trip to town?"

Everyone agreed and walked out with him, leaving Axel and Demyx alone for their "private meeting."


End file.
